


Love on Laurel Lake

by thearchangelofsass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping AU, M/M, Multi, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofsass/pseuds/thearchangelofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak have always hated each other through middle school. Or so it would seem. Dean always called insults at Castiel from across the hall. Castiel would have to hunt Dean down to find the various stolen objects “Winchester” would take from his locker. But in reality when Castiel broke his leg, Dean was the first person to visit the hospital, while the kid was still unconscious. When Dean’s brother was ill, Castiel was the one who left encouraging notes in his locker, telling Dean it wasn’t all hopeless. And now as they go on the freshman camping trip, they learn that there are few secrets within flimsy tent walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on Laurel Lake

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an actual backpacking trip I took to Yosemite a few years ago so everything is very legit and based on real experiences. The oc Carlos is very much inspired by my actual guide on this trip Also, Dean and Cas are both 15 when this story takes place.

       As students are milling about the bus before the long drive to Yosemite, Dean looks at the list again, to make sure his eyes aren’t deceiving him.

       

**Beehive Trail Hiking Group**

Ash Harvelle

Meg Masters

Ruby Masters

Adam Milligan

Anna Milton

Jess ~~ica~~ Moore

Castiel Novak

Gabriel Novak

Kevin Tran

Dean Winchester

 

       Most of these people had hated him since before kindergarten. The only thing he knows about Jessica is that Sam is sweet to her and the only thing he knows about Kevin is that the kid is bound to be in advanced placement. And Castiel…Dean can’t deny the burning feeling that he feels in his chest every time he sees Castiel (or Cas, as Dean calls him in his head; generally speaking, it’s just ‘Novak’). At the same time, Dean doesn’t know what it is, so he calls it hate. And now he has to spend nearly a week in the wilderness with these people. _Kill me_ , Dean thinks, _kill me now and give me mercy later_.

 

>>>>

 

       Dean gets on the bus at some point, his emotions still swirling around his head in a colored storm. The new ninth graders were instructed to sit by hiking group, but Sam is sitting next to Jess, Gabriel is trying to intimidate some girl named Kali (who is refusing to be intimidated back), and Ruby is gossiping in the back row with a sultry-looking redhead who must be Anna. With a sigh, Dean takes a seat in the front, by himself. And as the bus starts to fill up, Dean finds himself thinking about where Castiel Novak will sit. He mentally swats himself for having the thought.

       As luck would have it, Castiel slides into a seat by a boy named Balthazar. About two seconds later, one of the chaperones tells Cas he needs to move.

       “Castiel,” Ms. Naomi says, “The last time you sat next to Balthazar, you kids nearly crashed the bus you were being so distracting.Take another seat, please.” She has a forced smile on her face as she waits for Castiel to get up. Cas looks around and discovers that the only other seat left is next to Dean.  

       “Do I have to sit next to Winchester?” Castiel complains loudly. Ms. Naomi glares at him, the smile long gone from her face.

       “This isn’t up for negotiation Castiel. Change seats, or get off the bus.” Castiel reluctantly gets up and walks toward the front of the both. He makes a point of grimacing at Dean before taking the aisle seat.

       “Don’t think this changes anything, Novak.” Dean hisses as the bus starts moving.

       “Oh I wouldn’t dream of it, Winchester,” Castiel replies. “I’ll still have to suffer through a week with you.” Dean pointedly turns to look out the window and Castiel pulls up his hood, ignoring his neighbor with an equal determination.

       “Does anyone want me to put on the radio?” The bus driver calls. “We’ve got a several hours ahead of us.”

       “As long it’s not Asia.” Dean and Castiel say in unison. The two give each other surprised looks.

       “You hate it too?” Castiel asks.

       “Yeah man,” Dean replies, “that station sucks.”

       “Didn’t think you had any kind of taste, Winchester.” Cas says. Dean shrugs his shoulders.

       “I usually just listen to the classics. Zeppelin, Iron Maiden, Metallica, that kind of stuff.”

       “Yeah, right,” Castiel snarks. “I bet you secretly listen to Bon Jovi.”

       “Hey!” Dean exclaims, “Bon Jovi rocks on occasion!” Castiel rolls his eyes. “What about you, Cas, what kinda junk do you listen to?”

       “The classics are good. I also like Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, and Bastille.” Castiel pauses for a moment. “Did you just call me Cas?” Dean rubs the back of his neck, realizing his slip up.

       “It-it’s shorter than Novak.” He says defensively.

       “Well,” Cas says smoothly, “If you’re going to call me Cas, I suppose I should stop calling you Winchester.”

       “You can call me Dean on one condition.” Dean states. Castiel cocks his head to one side.

       “What?”

       “Name your favorite Bastille song.”

       “Icarus...or Skulls.” Cas says hesitantly.

       “I know right! So much better than Pompeii. Overly popular crap.” Dean sniffs snobbishly, but honestly he listens to top 40 hits  just like everybody else (not that Cas would need to know that).

       “So did I pass your test, Winchester?”

       “Indeed you did, Cas.”

       “Thanks, Dean.” Neither of them can deny the grins that creep up each of their faces at that exact moment. _I think this is the longest conversation we’ve had that hasn’t ended in an insult_ , Dean thinks, _why does that make me so...happy?_

>>>

 

       After a bus ride that really wasn’t that bad (although Dean and Castiel complain vehemently to anyone who will listen), the class puts on their packs and walks to their first camp site, Yosemite Valley. The grade walks together for a bit, but eventually they split into their  groups and begin setting up at their respective campsites. A park guide decked out in all khaki greets the Beehive group as they enter their clearing.

       “Hello,” the guide says, “I’m Carlos, and I will be helping you out on this trip.” His long blond hair in a ponytail raises more than a few eyebrows, but nobody chooses to comment, if the biceps bulging out of his uniform are anything to go by.“First order of business is tents.” He says, gesturing to a few long bags beside him. “You pick your groups and set up, then we talk more about the trip, yeah.” The group nods in affirmation. He smiles, his hazel eyes twinkling. “Okay, we have two four-person tents and one two-person te-.”

       “The girls and I call a four person one.” Meg proclaims loudly. Carlos sighs softly, already knowing that Meg is going to be a handful, and hands her the tent. She takes the bag and finds a nice shaded spot by a tree, with Anna, Jess, and Ruby following obediently.

       “I don’t know about the rest of you,” Ash says slowly, “But I’d like to be in a tent with Adam and Kev-kev over there.” Adam and Kevin exchange mildly horrified looks.

       “Well,” Carlos says encouragingly, “You just need one more person and you can take the other four person tent.” _I can’t be alone with Cas_ , Dean thinks urgently, _that is just not happening_.

       “Can-”

       “I’ll go!” Gabriel says hastily, interrupting Dean’s request. Dean seethes at the elder Novak as the quartet stroll off with their tent.

       “And that leaves you two with the remaining tent.” Carlos remarks. He walks away to unpack his things before the palpable tension between Dean and Cas grows any more. Carlos, as the group will later appreciate, is a smart man.

       “You wanna grab the tent, Cas?” Dean asks pointedly.

       “I thought I’d leave you and all your manliness to do it yourself, Dean.” Dean stares in disbelief at Castiel’s retreating form. “Come on, I’ll find us a good spot.” Dean groans before picking up the beige tent bag. _Sonuvabitch_ , Dean thinks, _what have I gotten myself into_?

 

>>>

 

       After what seems like several centuries of quiet swearing and arguing over how to set up the tent, Dean and Cas rejoin the others at the central meeting point. Carlos is in the middle of the group, explaining the concept of storing food in bear cans to keep animals away at night when the pair takes their seats in the central log-made circle. Carlos nods to acknowledge their presence, then continues.

       “So the main issue is that everyone has to carry one can of food. Obviously, the load will lighten as the trip progresses, but we should have the stronger people carrying the heavier cans.”

       “That rules out Kev-kev!” Ash exclaims, “He’s so scrawny.” Adam covers up a snort as Kevin turns a rosy pink.

       “I suppose that rules you out too, Cas.” Dean whispers to the dark haired boy beside him.  

       “Screw you.” Cas breathes.

       “Oh, Cas. I love it when you talk dirty to me.” Dean replies. Castiel waits until Carlos has turned his back for a moment before viciously shoving Dean off the log. The girls titter as Dean brushes himself off and sits back down. “You’re gonna pay for this later, Cas.” Dean mutters. Castiel simply smirks.

       “Don’t bet on it.” As Carlos outlines the basic schedule and determines who will be cooking dinner (Kevin volunteers nearly instantly and Gabriel follows suit), Dean is seething. _Who does Castiel think he is_ , Dean wonders, _with his stupid lips and his gorgeous hair and-_ “Dean?”

       “What?” Dean snaps, suddenly roused from his thoughts.

       “Carlos just said that we should go set up our sleeping bags.” Cas says tiredly. Dean blinks, surprised at the hurt in Castiel’s voice. “Come on.” Cas says, walking back to the tent. They unpack their sleeping gear in silence, only the sounds of zippers and fabric piercing the air. Even those noises are punctuated with anger and Dean feels a strange sense of guilt. Dean is the one who should be mad. He does feel mad. But at the same time, why does he feel like he should be apologizing?

 

>>>

 

       As it turns out, Gabriel and Kevin are the shittiest cooks ever. The motley crew tries to chow down on their pasta (with the water not even drained out) but to no avail. After Meg gives up, the rest of the girls go with her to wash their plates in the creek. Even Adam only gets halfway before refusing to eat any more, despite Gabriel’s insistence that “the water makes the pasta taste sweet”. Kevin and Gabriel and choke down their bowls (to prove a point), and so does Ash (for Kev-kev’s self-esteem). Eventually, only Dean and Cas remain, pushing their watery pasta around with their plastic camping forks.

       “You know, Dean,” Cas says. “I bet you can’t finish the whole thing.”

       “Who says?” Dean replies indignantly. “You’re the one who can’t finish.” Cas purses his lips at the implied innuendo.

       “Is that a bet, Dean?”

       “You’re on, Cas.” Soon they are slurping away at their bowls, shoveling in mouthfuls of drowned pasta at an alarming speed.

       “Getting cold feet?” Castiel asks through a mouthful of noodles.

       “Not a chance.” Dean replies as he swallows another forkful.

       “Loser washes both plates.”

       “Of course.” For a few moments there is the only the sound of chewing.

       “Done!” They exclaim in unison, both proffering their empty bowls for inspection.

       “Well I suppose we both won Cas.” Dean says slyly. “But I clearly finished a millisecond before you, so you’re on washing duty.”

       “Bull!” Cas exclaims.

       “Well I’m going back to the tent,” Dean says. “Catch me if you can.”

Cas starts running after Dean, carrying both dirty plates.

       “Oh, you are so getting it, you...you assbutt!” Cas yells as he races through the trees.

       “If you say so, Cas!” Dean calls over his shoulder. Dean isn’t really looking where he’s going and ends up runs straight into Carlos, who gives him a weary look. Castiel catches up to Dean and pounces, making the other boy bump into Carlos yet again. Carlos just shakes his head at the two of them, waving off their apologizes, and continues walking back to his tent. Cas hands Dean back his dirty plate.

       “We’ll wash our own plates. Okay?” Cas hisses. After a stressful, session of washing, they return to their tent. There is no verbal communication, but Dean and Cas make a silent agreement to sleep against the sides of the tent, as far away from each other as possible. Of course, this is hard to manage in a two-person tent (probably meant for one), but Dean still feels an absence with Cas hugging the beige canvas wall. As he drifts off to sleep, he can’t help wondering what it would be like to fall asleep with Castiel pressed up against him, sleeping bag and all.

 

>>>

 

       “Rise and shine, assholes.” Ruby says cheerfully as she pounds on their tent door the next morning.

       “Piss off, Ruby.” Castiel mumbles, his face still full of camping pillow.

   “Carlos made breakfast.Get up!” She walks away from their tent, satisfied with her work. Dean is awake in an instant, roused by the promise of food. He’s changed clothes in his sleeping bag, and started lacing up his hiking boots before Cas is even up.

       “Never knew you were a morning person, Dean.” Cas mumbles, rubbing his eyes. _Never knew you were so cute when you’re sleepy_ , Dean thinks, but he keeps his mouth shut, mentally slapping himself. _Castiel Novak is not cute, Castiel is not cute, Cas is not-_ “Dean. Move your ass out of the doorway so I can get out.”

       “Oh. Yeah, sorry.” Dean says, standing up abruptly. “Come out before I eat all the food.” He calls as Cas begins to grab some clothes to change into. Dean does his best to not think about Cas changing as he eats his scrambled eggs. It doesn’t help that when Cas finally appears, he is still sporting a ridiculous bedhead. Dean can’t stifle his snicker and Cas just gives him a look, cocking his head to one side.

       “What’s so funny, Dean?”

       “Your face, funny face.” Dean says, popping a sausage into his mouth. Castiel blows a raspberry at Dean and Dean just smirks at him. _Two points to me, Cas_ , Dean thinks, _admit it_. Cas just gives him a dirty look, as if to say, _in your dreams, dickhead_.

 

>>>

 

       After the camp has been packed up and Dean and Cas have finally agreed on how to divide the tent supplies between them, Carlos begins to give the group some more instructions.

       “We’re going to start hiking near the Hetch Hetchy Dam, but since that’s a long way from here, we’re going to take vans to the visitor’s center.” The group nods in understanding. “Gabriel, since you’re the oldest, you get shotgun.” Gabriel grins his approval as Carlos sends him off to the blue van parked nearby. “Meg, Ruby, and Anna will sit in the front row.” The girls can barely contain their excitement as they dismiss themselves (they can also barely carry their packs). “Jess, Kevin, and Castiel will sit in the middle row.” They grab their packs and head off. Dean can’t help but feel a slight sadness that he doesn’t get to sit next to Cas. Why should I care, Dean thinks, The guy’s a dork anyways. “So, that just leaves Dean, Ash, and Adam to sit in the back row.”

       “Yay! Deano!” Ash exclaims. _Oh mom_ , Dean thinks, _I really hope you’re right about angels watching over me_.

 

>>>

 

       After the longest van ride to have ever occurred, the gang arrives at the visitor’s center (somewhat) eager to start hiking.

       “Now,” Carlos says, “Before we get started, I want you all to put on some sunscreen. The walk into the dam isn’t that tough, but once we start the switchbacks to go up the mountain, you’ll be grateful for it.” Carlos takes a couple of tubes of white goo out of his pack and passes them around. Ruby sniffs it and asks if it has oil in it, Ash goes absolutely crazy with it, and Castiel is in desperate need of mirror.

       “Cas, you’ve still got some under your eyes.” Dean says, sniggering.

       “Well you clearly don’t put your sunscreen on properly all the time, freckle-face.” Cas retorts. _He notices my freckles_ , Dean thinks.

       “Just let me help you, Cas.” Dean insists. Cas cautiously allows Dean to touch his face. Dean delicately rubs the white streaks into Castiel’s soft cheeks. After a minute, Dean steps back, as if to admire his work. “All better?” Although his eyes may be deceiving him, Dean thinks he detects the faintest redness on Castiel’s cheeks. _Is Cas…blushing?_ Dean unfortunately doesn’t have time to dwell on that as Carlos comes around to collect the sunscreen and starts pulling out his hiking poles.

       “Come on, guys,” He says. “Let’s walk.”

 

>>>

 

       The first part of the hiking was easy. The ground was flat and even. Ruby and Meg were pretty quiet and even Dean and Cas weren’t always at each other’s throats. They even stopped to have a nice sandwich lunch in the shade. Dean threw a bit of his crust at Cas and Cas retaliated by spritzing him with some foul smelling bug spray. But now that they’ve reached the end of the dam, that means the beginning of the switchbacks.

       Dean and Cas exchange uneasy looks as they see the mountain before them. The trail has loose rocks everywhere and already looks quite steep.

       “You sure you got this?” Dean asks. “You’re a bit lanky on the limbs there, Cas.”

       “I got this.” Cas says, nodding in affirmation.

       Several hours later and only fifteen switchbacks up, the group collapses on the side of the trail for a collective rest stop.

       “Dean,” Cas says, panting hard, “I don’t got this.”

       “Well, Cas,” Dean replies, also breathing hard, “None of us do either.” Ruby loudly proclaims that she can’t continue and Meg and Anna insist that they set up camp now. Only Jess stays quiet, relaxed and ready to continue. Good taste, Sammy, Dean thinks, for once.

       “Anyone need some more bug spray?” Carlos asks, not even bothering to despair over his reluctant hikers.

       “I could use some.” Kevin says quietly, extending his arm. Adam and Ash lean over and gasp at the sheer number of bug bites dotting the boy’s skin.

       “Wow Kev-kev,” Ash gasps, “You do really need some.” Kevin cringes slightly before allowing Carlos to spray some of the yellow fluid on his arms.

       “Twenty bucks says that Kevin bursts a blood vessel before the end of the trip.” Cas whispers.

       “You’re on.” Dean whispers back.

 

>>>

 

       When they finally reach their creek-side campsite the group collapses in elation. Meg solemnly vows to never move again and Ruby vouches her agreement. Adam is draped precariously over a log, pack still on and Kevin is just curled up on the ground, not moving. Jess and Ash are slumped against a tree stump and Anna lies lengthwise over a large rock. Dean and Cas lie in a patch of dry leaves, leaning against their packs.

       “We made it, Cas.” Dean murmurs.

       “Good thing too,” Castiel says. “I thought we were gonna lose you back there at some point.”

       “Aw, were you worried about me?”

       “Don’t push it, Dean.”

Carlos then reappears (although no one actually saw him leave due to their extreme exhaustion), his pack off and his arms full of firewood.

       “Well, are any of you going to set up camp?” He asks, gesturing at the barren campsite with a brittle stick. The group returns to life slowly, removing their packs and taking out tents and bear cans. “Anna, Jess, Ash, you’re on dinner duty.” Carlos starts walking over the far corner of the camp, then stops. “Dinner prep starts in an hour.” he calls, “I’ll be in my tent if anyone needs me.”

       “Ready to set up the tent again, Dean?” Castiel asks sharply as Carlos leaves.

       “Oh you betcha, Cas.” Dean says through clenched teeth. “You betcha.” It takes only a few minutes for them to dissolve into pointless squabbling. Although no one’s keeping track, Carlos would be willing to bet that the entire national park can hear them yelling: “No, Cas- the pole goes here.” and, “Dammit, Dean you forgot the stakes. Again.” in addition to, “I swear I will murder you.” and, “You’re sleeping in a tree tonight, for sure.”

 

>>>

 

       Dinner is a quick affair. There’s only much you can do with tortillas and ground beef and the group is quite hungry after the day’s walking. Ash is particularly eager, wolfing down three tortillas before Kevin reminds him that there are other people eating. Ash of course then gives ‘Kev-kev’ an excessive apology, which gains snickers all around. They all sit around the fire for a bit with the girls talking, Dean and Cas trying to torment each other with flaming sticks and the other boys engaging in tic-tac-toe tournament by drawing in the dirt. Carlos finally forces them all to go to sleep, deciding that he has suffered enough and that Dean and Cas might burn down the forest soon. Everyone mumbles sleepy “goodnights” to each other before disappearing in their separate tents.

       “I know that this tent is on a slope,” Cas says as he climbs into his sleeping bag, “But if you roll onto me during the night, I’ll punch you.”

       “Love you too, Cas.”

       “I didn’t say ‘I love you’.” Castiel mutters.

       “Oh, but you know you wanted to say it.” Dean says jokingly. Castiel responds by smacking Dean in the face with his pillow before turning on his side to sleep. “Night to you too, Cas.” Dean mutters. He stays as close to the tent wall as possible, per their unspoken agreement, but Dean still falls asleep wondering how warm Cas is and if the other boy is a restless sleeper.

 

>>>

 

       Cas doesn’t know what it is. Whether it is a bird or the rising sun, he is suddenly wide-awake. It still fairly dim and quiet so he checks his watch. 5:15 am. He swears softly under his breath then looks over to his sleeping tent mate, and groans slightly. Somehow, under the soft light of the tent canopy, Dean Winchester is not so aggravating. His features are relaxed as he sleeps and Cas can clearly count those golden freckles or marvel at those cheekbones. Unsure if he wants to continue that train of thought, Cas gets dressed, changing quietly in his sleeping bag and lacing up his boots before exiting the tent. It seems that no one is up yet, so Cas decides to explore. He makes his way down to the creek, his boots thudding lightly on the dirt. The water is shallow but cold and Castiel suddenly regrets putting his whole hand in it. _So much for adventure_ , he thinks groggily.He tries to shake off as much water as possible before trying to wipe the water off on his pants.

       “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” A voice calls quietly from the opposite bank. “There’s probably bear piss in it.” Castiel hastily drops his hand as he sees Carlos deftly walking across a log that spans the creek.

“You an early riser?” Carlos asks, gesturing to Castiel’s day outfit.

       “Not in this lifetime,” Cas replies, “I just woke up, for some reason.”

       “Nature will do that to you.” Carlos says solemnly. “You know,” he says, leaning down to fill up his water bottle. “I thought that you were maybe trying to get away from your tent-mate. It seems like you two really don’t get along that well.”

       “I don’t hate Dean,” Cas says quickly. “Not really, at least.”

       “Then what do you feel for him?” Carlos asks, checking the water level in his bottle.

       “I don’t know,” Castiel answers sadly. “Sometimes I want to slap him and he just gets under my skin but…”

       “But?”

       “I also kinda like his stupid freckles and his jokes and...I don’t know!” Castiel kicks a small rock in frustration and it lands in the creek with a soft ‘bloop’.

       “Well,” Carlos says calmly. “Today we go to the lake. The lake will help you.”

       “Sure.” Castiel mutters. “Sure.”

       “Help me with breakfast?” _Anything to get my mind off of Dean_ , Cas thinks.

       “Why not?”

 

>>>

 

       “Rise and shine, loser.” Ruby calls, shaking Dean’s tent. “Cas and Carlos made breakfast.” Dean grunts as he sits up, rubbing his eyes. He sees the empty sleeping bag beside him and sighs. Why he keeps wanting Cas around him he really can’t say. He rubs his eyes more forcefully, as if trying to remove the feeling from his mind. With a dogged determination, he pulls on a new shirt and laces up his boots, trying his hardest to not think of Cas.

       This, of course, fails when Dean exits the tent, only to see Cas (again sporting an adorable bedhead) passing out hot granola.

       “Would like some breakfast, Dean?” He asks. “There’s also some powdered milk and tea if you want some.” Now is when Dean is supposed to make some disparaging comment. Now is when Dean is supposed to remark on Castiel’s ‘nerdy’ hiking pants. Now is when Dean refuses to eat anything Castiel has touched. But Dean doesn’t do any of those things, because in the cool morning air of the clearing, Cas is just Cas, no strings attached, not ‘Castiel’ or ‘Novak’. Not the guy he’s supposed to hate (Does hate. Does). Just another student with sleepy eyes.  

       “Thanks, Cas,” Dean says warmly, accepting a bowl. “We may make a cook out of you yet.” Castiel doesn’t say anything, but flashes Dean a quick smile. And as Dean eats his breakfast, he can’t help but think he’s never noticed how beautiful Cas is when he smiles. Or maybe he has noticed, and is only now admitting it to himself. And as Cas helps pack up the camping stoves, he can’t help but think the forests around them bring out Dean’s eyes even more, to the point where you can see them from across the camp.

 

>>>

 

       The day’s trail proves to be no easier than yesterday’s. The terrain is rocky, and the pace is slow. After only an hour, Ruby dumps her pack by a tree and flops onto the ground, insisting that they drink something before moving on. Anna and Meg nod their firm agreement and Ash jovially sits against a rock as if it were a beanbag chair. Dean and Cas are breathing slightly hard, but are none the worse for wear. They lean against a tree, enjoying the shade while Dean snacks on some trail mix.

       “Can I have some, Dean?” Castiel asks as Carlos begins muttering in Spanish (probably deploring the group he has received).

       “Not a chance, Cas.” Dean replies, “This is my special trail mix.” Castiel cocks his head to one side in a questioning look.

       “What makes it so special?”

       “It has no raisins and no nuts.” Dean declares proudly. Castiel’s brows wrinkle.

       “So it’s just...M&Ms?”

       “Precisely.” Dean says. Castiel doesn’t say anything, but makes a slight keening noise. Dean looks down at the boy beside him and sees that Cas has some of the most captivating puppy eyes he’s ever seen. They even rival Sam’s, Dean thinks as he allows himself to be lost in Castiel’s eyes. “Fine.” Dean sighs. “You get a handful.”

       “Thank you, Dean.” Cas says as Dean pours some of the colorful goods into his outstretched hands. Their fingers brush for a moment and Dean feels a slight jump in his pulse. _Why do I keep doing that around Cas_ , Dean wonders as he puts the bag back in his pack, _I mean, Cas is just a guy, right_? But as Carlos urges them to stand up so the can reach a pond to refill their bottles, Dean can’t fully ignore the voice in his head saying that _Cas is more than just a guy_.

       Trail going, if it was slow before, now crawls along at an exasperating pace. The path just seems to be getting steeper and more uneven as the morning progresses and there are very nearly some casualties. Dean stumbles on one of the slabs of rock embedded in the path and nearly falls down the mountain. But as luck would have it, Castiel is standing right behind him and steadies Dean with a firm arm.

       “You alright?” Castiel asks. He says it a joking manner, but when Dean turns around it becomes obvious that Cas really wants to know if he is okay.

       “Fine,” Dean replies. “Thanks to you.” There is some shouting from the back and they both turn around to see Anna yelling and swearing as her boot comes unlaced for at least the twentieth time today. Carlos swiftly moves past them on the trail.

       “You can either rest with the others at the alcove by Anna or keep going straight up to the pond,” He calls over his shoulder. “This might take a while.” Dean nudges Castiel.

       “You tired, Cas?” He asks. Castiel, despite his weariness, straightens his posture and pulls back his shoulders.

       “Not even close.”

       “Then lets beat the others to the pond.” Dean looks at Castiel, a mischievous glint in his eye and is surprised to see it reflected in the cerulean pair before him.

       “You’re on, Dean.” Cas says and the two start walking at a brisk pace, past Kevin sprawled in the shade next to a disconsolate Adam, past Ash trying to make a move on Jess, and past Gabriel, absentmindedly making a flower crown. The pair keeps at it, up to when they reach the final slope. They can see the pond at this point, the water glittering in the sunlight, surrounded by a low ring of shrubbery. But between them and the pond is a wide stretch of rocky path and dusty boulders.

       “Just don’t fall over, Dean.” Cas says as they begin to ascend. “I might not be able to catch you again.”

       “I could say the same for you, Cas.” Dean replies, grunting as he hoists himself over a boulder and back onto the dust path. “You’re not the most experienced of climbers.”

       Castiel catches up to Dean until they are level with each other. They stand, faces only inches apart, and, despite any confusion that Dean has had about Cas before, he truly can’t deny that, at the moment, he wants to kiss the boy in front of him. But before he can get any inclination that Cas feels the same way, the dirt under Castiel’s right foot gives way. Dean hastily grabs both of Cas’ hands as dust and rock tumble down the slope, like a small brown avalanche.

       “Now you are not staying more than an inch away from me for the rest of this climb, got it?” Dean asks. Castiel nods shakily. Dean releases one of Castiel’s hands, but saves one link between them.

       So this is how they reach the pond, through careful steps and lending each other (necessary) physical support. And when they reach the top, and Cas pulls Dean into a quick hug, Dean still feels like he wants to kiss the boy next him. The messy, wild one, who smells like sweat and trees and rain.

 

>>>

 

       They’d been sitting by the pond for a while when Carlos arrives with the rest of the company. Meg is extremely red in the face and on the verge of hyperventilating, Kevin looks like he fell into a mosquito colony, and Adam looks as though he could do with a century long nap.

       “Ah, I knew you two would go on ahead.” Carlos says proudly, happy to finally have some enthusiastic hikers. “Do you need some more water?”

       “Nope,” Cas replies, holding up two full bottles. “Dean was on water filter-carrying duty today, so we’ve replenished.”

       “I’m just surprised you two didn’t push each other in.” Carlos says as he takes the bag from Cas and hands it to a parched Gabriel.

       “Believe me, I was considering it.” Dean says. Cas gives him a light shove, but Dean leans into the touch, making the impact less severe.

       “Well, if you two are done,” Carlos continues, “Start heading to the creek. You see that path?” he says, pointing to a shady trail. “Keep going straight down that and it will lead you to a crossroad. Stay there until I show up and we should reach our lunch stop in no time.” Being completely honest, Cas would have been perfectly content to sit in the sun with Dean for a little bit longer, but he doesn’t want to disappoint Carlos. He hoists himself up, then extends a hand to Dean. For once, Dean doesn’t pull Cas back down and takes the hand graciously. His touch maybe lingers for a second too long, but no one notices. At least, no one except Jess, the quiet observer in the brush. “Get a good head start, guys!” Carlos calls as the pair walks away.

       “At least this path is flat.” Castiel remarks after ten minutes of easy walking, “But I don’t think that bodes well for our future.”

       “Oh, lighten up, Cas,” Dean says. “Carlos said that it would be a nice easy downhill to the lake.”

       “Dean, he also said that about this morning’s hike.” Cas gives Dean a look and Dean responds by sticking his tongue out.

       “You’re a right optimist, you know that, Cas?”

       “I’m a realist, Dean. I believe in what I can see and feel.”

       “I know, Cas,” Dean says “And that’s one of the things I like about you, but you have to have _some_ hope sometimes, you know?”

       “Did you just imply that you like things about me?” Castiel asks. Dean manages to keep walking, but blushes slightly.

       “You’re not entirely a bad person, Cas,” Dean admits, “You do have some...endearing qualities.”

       “Winchester,” Castiel says with mock emotion, clutching his heart. “I do believe that’s one of the nicest things you’ve said to me.”

       “Well I’m glad you’re flattered, Cas.” But as they continue to walk, Dean wonders how flattered Cas would feel if he knew the extent of Dean’s feelings. And at the same time, Castiel really does want to know what Dean likes about him, but wouldn’t dare ask for the risk of being called intrusive. So, the pair finish the walk to the crossroads in silence, barely acknowledging their destination before sitting on some dry grass in the shade. Wind swirls around them, raising dead branches and twigs and even making some of the leaves fall. And of course, with Dean Winchester’s luck, a good portion of those leaves land in his sandy blond hair, eliciting a chorus of snickers from Cas.

       “What?” Dean challenges. Castiel just dissolves into laughter.

       “You’ve just got leaves in your hair.” Cas says, still snorting. Dean scowls and runs his fingers through his hair, but to no avail. Castiel just laughs louder.

       “You’ve still got some in-” Cas can’t even finish his sentence so ridiculous is the sight of Dean Winchester angrily scraping at his scalp.“Okay, okay. Stop.” Cas says, grabbing Dean’s hand. “Just let me help you.” His hand still on top of Dean’s, he guides Dean’s fingers until they reach the offending clump of leaves. “There.” Cas says, slowly letting go of Dean’s hand so Dean can brush the leaves out for himself.

       “Thanks, Cas.” Dean murmurs.

       “Don’t mention it.” Castiel whispers. And as they wait for the group to catch up, Cas still feels the lingering warmth of Dean’s hand against his and wonders why that makes him feel so giddy inside.

 

>>>

 

       Although Carlos is right, and the next creek is only a short distance from the cross roads, Ruby is bitching and moaning all the way, wondering if her boots are too tight, when they’ll be having lunch, how far it is from to the campsite, the list goes on. Dean and Cas just roll their eyes.

       “Some group we have.” Dean remarks.

       “Who knows,” Cas says “Maybe she’ll grow on you.” Dean gives him a look.

       “I’d rather chew on glass.” They share a snicker before a glare from Meg silences them. “Some group, indeed.” Dean mutters as they take the last step around the bend and the creek finally comes into view.

       Creek, as the group is beginning to learn, is one of the many ‘relative’ terms that Carlos uses as he discusses the trail. When he said creek, they were expecting a gentle trickle of water just like the night before. This is more like a stream, a bit wider, deeper, faster flowing, and with large stepping-stones.

       “The sooner we all make it across,” Carlos says “The sooner we have lunch on the opposite bank. Then it’s a few more hours of hiking and we’ll be at the lake.” Carlos goes across first, going deftly from stone to stone before landing neatly on the other side. He immediately gets the bread out of his bag and patiently begins making sandwiches for the group. For a moment, no one dares to move until Gabriel decides to step forward.

       “Don’t worry, Cassie,” he says to his brother, “I’ll show you how it’s done.” Castiel ducks his head in embarrassment as Gabriel makes his way across, leaping between the rocks with ease. Cas is sure the Gabriel is going to fall into the stream at some point, but eventually Gabe does make it across, dry and unscathed.

       “Do you need another demonstration?” Dean asks “Or shall I let you go first?” Castiel pushes past Dean and with a delicate grace, hops between the stones, reaching the other side in record time.

       “You were saying?” Cas calls from across the stream.  Dean steels himself, putting aside any doubt or concern. He _needs_ to prove himself to Cas. Dean takes slightly more time, pausing at each rock, always checking his footing, but he makes it to the bank in a decent amount of time. He gestures to his dry self and gives Castiel a triumphant grin. Cas rolls his eyes and the two go to dump their packs in the shade of a nearby tree. After accepting some PB &J sandwiches from Carlos, they return to the tree, enjoying the shelter from the sun. Castiel attacks the sandwich, devouring it a few quick bites before proceeding to lick some jelly off of his fingers.

       “I never would have pegged you for a PB&J guy.” Dean remarks as Castiel washes down his lunch with some gulps of water.

       “I’m not a picky eater.” Cas says, “Sometimes I think simple things are the most beautiful.” Dean feels Cas looking at him and suddenly blushes. _Cas wouldn’t be implying that kind of thing_ , Dean thinks, _I mean he’s Cas, he’s got loads of other-_

       “This is it?” Ruby yells. Dean and Cas’ heads snap up to see a livid Ruby standing next to Carlos. “I walked like fifteen friggin miles for a sandwich?” The pair holds back their laughter as Ruby tries to dramatically kick a boulder to the side and ends up hurting her foot.

       “Ruby,” Carlos says in his most soothing, placating voice. “Everybody is getting the same deal. When you get to the lake, you will think all of this was worth it!” Ruby scoffs and walks away to hide behind some rocks (still carrying the sandwich, Jess notes).

       “Would it kill anyone to get some French fries around here?” She huffs loudly.

       “Yes,” Dean whispers to Cas. “It might kill someone, but it’d probably be her.” The corners of Castiel’s mouth turn up slightly.

       “Too bad,” Cas replies, “She was really starting to grow on me.”

 

>>>

 

       After Ruby has fully recovered from her meltdown, the group embarks on the trail once more. Their first major obstacle is a tall, dusty hill, not dissimilar from some of the ones they climbed this morning. Castiel would honestly feel much safer if he was holding Dean’s hand, but doesn’t mention it. He doesn’t know what his boundaries are, or even if their relationship _has_ boundaries, so he trudges up the slope, trying to his best to not fall over. Dean walks slightly ahead of him, occasionally looking back to give him encouraging looks. Castiel decides that this is enough, and presses on.

When they reach the top, they are closely followed by a panting Ash, a distressed Adam and Kevin, a weary Gabriel, a bright-eyed Jess, and an indignant trio of girls. However, instead of letting them rest at the top of the hill, Carlos urges them forward.

       “We need to at least make it through the marshes if we are to reach the lake before nightfall.” He urges. “Come on!” He has already begun continuing down the trail, hiking stick in hand, his ‘don’t give up’ attitude still flying in the breeze.        

       “Did he say marshes?” Anna asks, her voice small and hesitant.

       As it turns out, Carlos really wasn’t kidding (at this point they should realize he never is) and after some walking through tall grasses, they reach a point where murky water begins to pool around their boots.

       “Now,” Carlos says, “The way we get across the marshes is by walking across those.” He points to series of thin planks on raised supports, zigzagging across the bog. “The water is not deep here, but you will still get very wet if you fall in so be very careful.” Carlos steps on the first plank, arms out for balance and starts walking confidently. “Try and use branches and grasses for support.” He shouts as he becomes smaller and smaller in their line of vision. Dean decides that, above anything, they can’t risk losing Carlos and he cautiously steps onto the first plank. It creaks beneath his feet, but it is dry and will have to hold. He looks back to his group, then to the blue-eyed boy edging closer to the planks.

       “Glad to see you’re coming, Cas.” Dean says. He gives Cas a slight hand up, and soon the two are walking down the planks, albeit a bit more slowly and a bit less confident than Carlos, but not at a bad pace.

       “Come on, you guys!” Gabriel exclaims, “If those two nerds can do it than so can we.”

       “Nerds?” Ash says questioningly. “But Kev-kev wasn’t with them.” Kevin clenches his hands into fists and lets out a low breath.

       “Just walk the plank, Ash.” He says darkly.

 

>>>

 

       Thankfully, no one fell into the marsh and they begin down a small hill as a dry, unscathed unit. But soon it became clear that their troubles were not over. When Cas first said he thought he heard running water, Carlos said, “It must be the lake.” and “We’re much closer than I expected.”

But as the source of the sound came closer, it became evident that they were hearing a river, not the lake, and it wasn’t just any river. Wide, and fairly deep with rapids in some parts, this was a rushing flow of snowmelt, icy and unforgiving. And, of course, with their luck, it stands directly in between them, and their path to the lake.

       “Right,” Carlos says. “Everyone roll up your pants, and take off your boots. I’m going help you wade across the shallowest part of the river, one at a time.” He pauses then adds, “Keep your packs on. If you just use me and my hiking poles as supports, you shouldn’t fall into the river.”

       “That’s encouraging.” Anna says. Carlos’ eyes light up.

       “Ah, so would you like to go first, Ms. Milton?” He asks. Anna lets out a little squeak.

       “I think- last is more my style.”

       “Same!” Meg and Ruby exclaim in unison. Even Jess wearily goes to stand behind them so, that leaves the boys to fight it out.

       “I’ll go.” Adam says quietly after a while.

       “Excellent!” Carlos says, beaming, “Just put your socks in your boots and tie your boots to the outside of your pack.” Adam obeys, then begins stepping into the water. “Not yet,” Carlos says, “Unclip your pack straps first.” Adam makes a confused gesture. “If you fall in, we don’t want the pack weighing you down underwater” Adam gulps, but nods his understanding and unclips his pack.

       “Don’t drown!” Ash shouts. And so, Adam tentatively enters the water, gripping Carlos tight, and begins a slow journey of carefully placing his foot between river stones and pivoting to take each step. It takes maybe fifteen minutes for Adam to make the crossing, but when he gets to the opposite bank he’s all smiles.

       “Guys, you should try it!” He shouts, “It’s really not that bad!” But before anyone has any kind of time to reach a decision, Carlos is already back across, not five minutes after, waiting for his next volunteer.

       “I’ll try it.” Dean says, remembering his promise of manliness from before. Carlos motions for him to do the necessary pre-steps and before long, Dean is standing in the frigid water. In a split second, he makes the decision to get out of there as soon as possible and, barely holding on to Carlos begins stepping quickly, not thinking too hard about where he’s putting his feet and whether or not a little water splashes on him. When they make it to the other side, the bottoms of Dean’s pants are slightly damp, but he has a time to rival Carlos’: 6 minutes.

       “I’ll bet you’re the fastest one here, Dean.” Carlos says before turning back to cross again. Dean simply shrugs as he puts his boots back on, but, as it turns out, Carlos appears to be right. Ash takes at least 20 minutes, Gabriel a good 10 and Kevin flops onto the shore at around the 17 minute mark. The girls are still holding back so Castiel begins his journey through the waters, also not bothering to take his time. Dean admires the reckless with which Cas chooses his footing and grins as Castiel approaches the shoreline. Cas flashes him a quick smile as his makes it to the final one-meter stretch. But, as he’s about to get out of the water, his footing fails him and Castiel falls. He does not land in the water but instead ends up tangled in one of the shrubs on the bank. Dean feels his heart beating out of his chest as Cas struggles against the thorny embrace of the branches. In an instant, Dean is at the water’s edge, helping Carlos pull Cas out of the bushes and onto the sand.

       “He’s bleeding.” Dean murmurs as he notices a red flowing from a gash on Cas’ cheek. He tries to act collected, but his pulse races with agitation and fear.

       “Help me get him further inland.” Carlos instructs. Dean tucks an arm under one of Castiel’s armpits and helps Carlos bring him to a nice boulder that Cas can lie against. As Dean dabs at Castiel’s bloody cheek with a tissue, shrieking starts from the other bank. It’s barely audible, but Dean can make out the faint, “Carlos!” “Carlos where are you?” from the abandoned girls. Carlos just shakes his head in frustration. He reaches for his pack (which he put down when he dropped off Adam) and takes out a white plastic box. “This is the first aid kit, Dean.” He explains. “There are alcohol wipes and gauze and bandages. Clean away as much blood as you can before putting a bandage on the wound to staunch the bleeding.” Dean nods. “I’ll put a new bandage on when we get to camp.” Carlos starts making the trek back as Dean dabs away more blood from Cas’ cheek.

       “I’m really fine, Dean.” Cas mumbles. “It doesn’t hurt.”

       “You’ve got a bleeding gash on your cheek, you moron.” Dean grumbles, “Of course it hurts.” Cas laughs weakly at that.

       “I’m gonna put the bandage on now, okay?” Dean cracks open the white box and takes out a large Band-Aid. With great care, he places it over Castiel’s wound, gently rubbing the edges so the adhesive will stick. “Feel any better?” Cas makes a noncommittal groaning sound as Dean closes up the first aid kit and places it back in Carlos’ bag.

       “Dean?” Cas croaks. “Can you stay with me?”

       “Why?” Dean asks jokingly. “Need someone to entertain you?”

       “Something like that.” Cas breathes. _Something like that_ , Dean repeats in his mind, _something like that_.

       “Of course, Cas.” Dean says, taking a seat by the injured boy. “For once you’re letting me help you.”

 

>>>

 

       Jess makes it across fairly quickly and immediately comes over to see if Castiel is okay. Dean nods, but mentions that ‘he really needs space right now’. Jess nods understandingly and takes a seat on the other side of the rock. As she moves away, Dean has the sudden urge to put a protective arm around Castiel’s shoulder, but shakes his head and pushes the thought from his mind. _This is Cas_ , Dean thinks, _You don’t care about each other that way. He doesn’t care about you that way_.

       Anna returns and doesn’t even notice that Cas is hurt. She sits next to Jess and the two begin a quiet conversation.  Ruby arrives a few minutes later, hollering and miserable. Anna rushes to help her (and her non-existent injuries). Jess remains where she is. _Nice choice, Sammy_ , Dean thinks again, smiling. And finally Meg arrives, complaining about the coldness of the water and that there’ll be sand in her boots. Carlos brings up the rear, slightly damp and thoroughly done with a good number of his campers. But when he sees Dean and Cas he smiles and puts his game face back on.

       “Get up, get up!” Carlos exclaims, gesturing at the resting company. “The lake should just be at the top of this next hill. When we get there, you can make camp.” Dean rises quickly, and extends a hand to Castiel. Cas takes it gratefully, and allows Dean to hoist him up.

       “Thank you, Dean.” Cas whispers as Dean hands him his pack.

       “No problem, Cas.” Dean replies as he adjusts the straps on Castiel's bag. “Don’t mention it.”

 

>>>

 

       The final leg of the hike seems harder than anything they’ve ever done. The sun is dipping lower in the sky and their limbs ache. Their packs, although lighter than before, still drag them down and it takes them at least an hour to get anywhere near the peak. Meg is actually doing fairly well (considering), but as the group approaches the summit, she slips on a pile of dead leaves and begins sliding backwards down the mountain. She runs right into Castiel who quickly puts a firm hand on her waist to steady her.

       “Are you alright?” He asks solemnly. Meg gives him a sultry once over, and nods. Dean can’t help the roiling feeling in the pit of his stomach as he sees her face, no matter how he tries to suppress it.

       “Well I am now, thanks to you, Clarence.” She says, licking her lips appreciatively. Cas gives her an affirmative nod, then retracts his arm to continue walking. Dean clenches his hand slightly. _I shouldn’t feel jealous_ , Dean thinks, _there isn’t anything to be jealous of. Castiel Novak is nobody. Castiel is nobody. Cas is-_

       “You okay, Dean?” Jess asks softly. Dean blinks and realizes that the rest of the group has moved on without them.

       “Confused.” Dean says. He sighs as begins to walk again, whether from Cas or from the strain on his body, he can’t say. Jess walks beside him and gives him a pitying look.

       “Talk to me.” She says. Dean looks over and sees her pure face, framed with golden curls. He sees her genuine concern. He sees a good person. _I hope Sammy knows what he’s doing_ , Dean thinks.

       “Um,” Dean begins eloquently. “There’s this…person. That I care about.” Jess nods and motions for him to continue. “But the thing is, I don’t understand what I feel for them, I really don’t.” They make another turn, dirt crunching beneath their feet.

       “I know what you mean,” Jess says. “I used to feel that way a lot.”

       “How did you get over it?” Dean asks.

       “Eventually I figured out I was in denial.” She replies. “Deep, down, I knew what I felt for him, but I didn’t want to admit it, not even to myself.” Dean nods seriously. “So what you need to do,” Jess continues, “is to not shut down any of your thoughts. Allow yourself to think about what this person means to you without any mental barriers.” Dean has a slight inkling that he knows what she’s talking about but he also knows that now is not the time to ponder on that.

       “Can I ask who this person is?” Dean’s thoughts go to Sammy, a pining mess whenever he’s around Jess.

       “You’d take the mickey outta me, Dean.” She says, flustered. “I can’t tell you.”

       “Try me.” Dean says. Jess stops and looks down at her shoes for a moment. Dean is about to ask her why then realizes that are almost at the crest of the hill. Where everyone is waiting for them.

       “It’s Sam.” Jess whispers into Dean’s ear before scampering forward.

       “Jess, wait!” Dean calls, jogging to catch up to her. He stops her at the edge of the camp. “Sam likes you too.” He breathes. Jess gives him an incredulous look. “I‘m serious,” Dean says, “He always turns into a blubbering mess around you and I am forever asking him to grow a pair and do something about it.” Jess’ eyes shine with excitement.

       “Really? Thanks, Dean!” She murmurs, pulling him into a tight hug. “Remember what I said.” She goes off to join the other girls, who immediately rush to help her with her pack.

       Dean laughs at the sight, then turns to take in the lake. The lake is indescribable. All of the colors of the sinking sun are reflected in its mirror-like surface. The trees ringing it lends a sense of secrecy and mysticism. Dean drops his pack by a tree to get a closer look. When he approaches the water’s edge, he notices the different shades of clear blues that alternate across the lake. He sees the little fish swimming around in the water. The birds flying low across the surface. Dean is so entranced by this beauty that he doesn’t notice Castiel Novak, sadly staring at him, wondering if Jess is Dean’s new girlfriend.

       Eventually, Dean goes to find Cas so they can set up the tent before dark. Castiel is much less talkative than usual, wordlessly passing Dean the tent poles and only speaking to ask if Dean knows where the rain fly is.

       “You feeling okay, Cas?” Dean asks as he pounds the last stake in. “You seem a bit quiet.” Dean sees a flicker of distress cross Castiel’s face. But when he blinks, it’s gone.

       “Just tired, Dean.” Cas says quietly. Dean wants to press more, but is stopped by a petite blonde rushing up to them.

       “Castiel,” Meg says sweetly. “You’re on cooking duty with me and Anna!” She holds out her hand out to Castiel.

       “See you, Dean.” Cas says softly as he takes Meg’s hand, allowing her to drag him to the camp stove.

       “See you, Cas.” Dean whispers back.

 

>>>

 

       As the evening draws in, it gets much colder around the lake. Everyone is now wrapped up in many layers and even Cas has retrieved a fleece to wear while he cooks the stir-fry. Dean sits on the edge of the lake, alone. He wears most of the clothes he has, including his gloves, but still doesn’t quite feel warm. This, of course, has nothing to do with Meg constantly flirting with Castiel. The way she keeps playfully touching Cas’ arm has zero relevance to situation. Or the way he doesn’t seem to be brushing her off. Zip. Zilch. Nada. Dean grabs a nearby rock and hurls it into the lake in frustration.

       “You don’t seem all too happy.” A musical voice calls from behind him. He turns to see Jess, also bundled up, carrying an armload of firewood. “What’s on your mind?” She asks, taking a seat beside him. Dean makes a noncommittal groan. “Is this about the person you were talking about earlier?” Dean nods meekly and Jess gives him a sympathetic smile. “Would it be easier if you talked out your thoughts?” Dean shakes his head.

       “There is no way I’m telling you who it is.” He affirms. Jess just gives him a dry look.

       “Dean, I fessed up to liking your brother. You gotta give me something to work with here.” She puts her hand on her hip to emphasize her point. Dean lets out a long breath.

       “Okay,” he says. “I’ll talk.”

Jess nods approvingly and motions for him to continue. Dean has never been one for ‘feelings’ and wants to get this over with as soon as possible. So naturally, he lets out everything in a rapid jumble of words.

       “It’s Castiel friggin _Novak_.”

       “What-”

       “I know I act like I hate him all the time and I mean- I do hate him, okay...I do, but I also somehow care about his stupid face, but I really want to slap him most of the time, but I also get really worked up if he gets hurt, but I also like his eyes and-”

       “Okay,” Jess says firmly, cutting off Dean’s flow of words. “You need to slow down.” She pauses, “but if I heard even half what you just said, I would say that you are head over heels for the guy.” Dean opens his mouth to protest, but Jess silences him with a look. “And, judging from the time you two nearly killed each other in first grade with a breath holding contest, I would said you’ve been crushing on him for a while.”

Dean turns to stare at the lake, trying to process Jess’ words. He takes a rock, but skips it this time, watching it bounce across the water before sinking. Plink, plink, plink, bloop. He thinks back to all the times he and Cas have hollered at each other from across rooms. All the times they’d been moved to different classrooms because their teachers couldn’t handle the two of them in one room. Dean also remembers all the times he’s casually glanced at Castiel in class. All the times he felt a little breathless after their snippy conversations. He turns to face Jess and sees her giving him a knowing look.

       “I’m in love with Cas, dammit.” Dean says softly.

       “Gold star for you, Winchester.” Jess says, standing up with her bundle of firewood. “Now what are you gonna do about it?” Dean’s eyes widen. _I have no idea_ , he thinks. Jess gives him a small smile. “Well, Dean, you can start by helping me carry these sticks back to camp.” Dean stands up.

       “Sure thing, Jess.” And this is how Castiel sees them re-entering the camp, smiling and happy, arms cradling firewood. Cas was planning on getting up to sit by the fire, but when sees Dean and Jess chatting jovially, his mood darkens.

       “You go warm up, Meg.” Cas says, “I’ll finish this up.”

       “You sure, Clarence?” She asks, resting a pale hand on his shoulder.

       “I’m sure.” Cas says, bitterly turning over the vegetables in the pan.

 

>>>

 

       Cas finally rejoins the group carrying two large communal plates of chicken and stirfry. The food is passed around quickly, with Ash loudly declaring that he’s starving.

       “This is amazing, Cas.” Dean mumbles through mouthfuls of food. Castiel hopes the dim light hides the fact that he’s blushing.

       “Thanks, Dean.” He moves to sit next to Dean, but pauses when he sees Jess on Dean’s other side.

       “You gonna stand all night?” Dean asks. Cas shakes his head quickly and sits on the open log space, but a good distance from Dean. Jess elbows Dean harshly in the ribs and whispers something in his ear. “Alright, alright.” Dean says, “Just shhh.” Any warmth Castiel has felt is gone and he shivers on the end of the log, despite of the fire. He looks over at Meg, hoping for a distraction but she is, as of the current moment, trying to sink her teeth into a flustered Adam. He sighs deeply and dejectedly reaches for his plate. “Hey, Cas.” Dean says quietly. Castiel turns around to see Dean Winchester suddenly sitting quite close to him.

       “What?” Castiel asks sharply, piling some chicken on his plate.

       “I just wanted to see how your cut is doing.” Dean says, a bit hurt by Cas’ tone.  

       “Oh,” Cas says sharply. “Carlos put a new bandage on it while you and Jess were still walking up so it feels a lot better.” Dean shrinks back slightly.

       “Sorry,” he mumbles, “I just wanted to know if you were okay.” Dean then gets up and offers to boil some water for tea. Jess volunteers to go with him and the two disappear from the log circle. _Goddamnit_ , Cas thinks, _what is wrong with me_?

       “Jess, keep your voice down!” Dean exclaims as he fills the pot with lake water “Someone might hear you.”

       “Dean,” Jess admonishes. “Freaking out like an insecure twelve year old isn’t gonna get you anywhere with Cas.”

       “But Jess, the guy is keeping his distance, I don’t wanna make him uncomfortable.”

       “Dean, until today I never thought that Sam would feel the same way about me. _Grow a pair_.”

       “Yes, ma’am.” Dean says as he strains to carry the potful of water back to the camp stove.  “It’s not like that’s what I’ve been _trying_ to do.”

 

>>>

 

       After the water has boiled, a queue forms at the stove so Dean can ladle hot water into waiting mugs. Castiel, not really wanting to talk to Dean, stands last in line. Eventually though, it’s just Dean and Cas. Cas makes no move to talk and Dean doesn’t encourage conversation, filling Castiel’s cup in silence. Cas is about to go when Dean presses something into his hand. Castiel holds it up to the firelight to look at it more closely.

       “Green tea?”

        “I pinched it from Carlos’ stash.” Dean says, rubbing his neck. “I thought you might like it, so…yeah.”

       “Thanks, Dean.” Castiel says quietly, marveling at the small package.

       “Don’t mention it.” Dean says, “It’s nothing.”

       Both return to campfire, not speaking. Castiel takes a seat by a disgruntled Kevin and Dean sits by an expectant Jess. Dean bends down to whisper something into her ear and she punches him in the shoulder.

       “You idiot!” she hisses. “So yeah?”  

       “I just...panicked, okay!” Dean hissed back.

       “If you two don’t get it on in that tent of yours tonight, I may actually have do this myself.”

       “Don’t you dare!” Dean is so busy ruing the day Sammy ever started talking about Jessica Moore that he doesn’t see Castiel looking wistfully at the two of them.

       When Carlos tells them they can all go to bed, everyone sighs in relief and begins separating into their tent groups.

       “Now wait,” Carlos says, “Who is going to clean up the dishes?” Everyone stays silent. “Due to the lack of volunteers, I nominate the cooking crew.” Meg hisses in distaste when she hears that, but Anna and Castiel merely sigh. _At least that’s a few more minutes away from Dean_ , Cas thinks, _I just can’t deal with those emotions now_. Cas is about to go join his fellow cleaners when he is stopped by a warm hand.

       “Castiel,” Jess says, “You go back to your tent, I’ll cover for you. You don’t look so good.” Cas gives her a questioning look. “And I know you and Dean have things you need to sort out.” Castiel’s face betrays him.

       “How did you-”

       “Doesn’t matter. Just go!” She practically shoves Castiel in the direction of his tent. “Talk to Dean!.”

       So this is how Castiel stumbles into his tent, not really sure of what to expect.

       “Can you make sure the door is zipped all the way, Cas?” Dean says as soon as Castiel walks in. “It’s friggin cold outside.”

       “I’m well aware, Dean,” Cas says coolly as he fiddles with the zipper. “Seeing that my cheeks have been frozen for the past half hour.” Dean instantly sits up in his sleeping bag.

       “Shit, Cas, are you cold?” Dean asks. “Get in your sleeping bag, man. I don’t want you dyin’ on me.”

       “You’re worried about me, Dean?” Castiel asks hesitantly.

       “Well, of course,” Dean says, “I don’t wanna wake up next to a dead body.” Cas gives Dean a hard look, but swears that he can see at least a trace of concern in Dean’s eyes. That alone is enough for him to wriggle into his sleeping bag and zip it up all the way. “Can I turn this lantern off now?” Dean asks.

       “Sure,” Castiel mumbles into his pillow “Night, Dean.”

       “Night, Cas.”

       Dean’s still lying awake a few moments later, but doesn’t dare break the silence of the space. Instead, he listens to the rest of the camp outside, winding down for the night. He listens to Kevin complaining about being Ash’s bathroom break partner for the millionth time. He listens to a coyote howling in the distance. He listens to Carlos doing his rounds of the tents, with the distinctive sound of leaves crunching beneath hiking boots. And as the night becomes quieter, Dean finds himself listening the sound his breathing and wishing that a certain boy would be breathing a little closer to him.

       A little while later, Dean is still wide awake and becomes keenly aware of Castiel’s irregular sounding breaths coming from the other side of the tent.

       “Cas, are you still cold?” Dean asks.

       “Yes, very much so.” Castiel says, “Why do you ask?”

       “Because I can feel you shivering dude! It’s a small tent.” Dean, of course, doesn’t add that he’s been listening to Cas breathing for about a half hour, and can tell something is wrong.

       “Sorry, Dean.” Cas murmurs.

       “It’s okay, Cas,” Dean says, “But you won’t live if you’re not warm enough.”

       “My chills may have something to do with the fact I only brought one fleece and my sleeping bag is not of the required temperature rating.” Cas replies shakily. He hears a sigh from the boy beside him.

       “Oh my god, Cas, I thought you were joking about being that cold.”

       “I’m really not.” He hears Dean fumble around for a moment before he hears the click of the lantern being turned on. When the LED bulb illuminates the tent it becomes obvious that Castiel is freezing. The dark-haired boy’s skin has a bluish tint to it and Cas’ body is visibly trembling. Dean looks at Castiel for a minute, then has an idea.

       “Okay, Cas. Come here.”

       “What?” Castiel asks through quivering lips.

       “Come into my sleeping bag.” Dean says, gesturing with a gloved hand. “I’ll help you warm up.” Castiel looks at Dean, his eyes full of caution, and hope.

       “Are you sure?”

       “Cas, you’ll be an icicle by morning,” Dean insists. “Get in.” When Cas hears the sound of Dean’s sleeping bag unzipping he doesn’t need to be told twice. He hastily wriggles out of his own, and crawls across the tent to Dean’s warmth. He doesn’t care about any emotions at this point and wraps his arms around the green-eyed boy, burrowing his face into Dean’s chest and entangling their legs. “Jesus, Cas you’re cold!” Dean exclaims as he zips the sleeping bag back up. “Even your hands are frozen.” Castiel suddenly retracts his arms.

       “Sorry, Dean.”

       “Stop saying sorry, you dork.” Dean says. He removes his gloves and uses his bare hands to grab both of Castiel’s. “Don’t freak out, I’m just improving the circulation.” Castiel looks up at Dean’s face as the other boy begins to massage his hands. He can feel a warm glow spreading through him and he knows for absolute certain it isn’t just because of Dean’s sleeping bag. Especially after he catches Dean’s eyes for a second and they both blush. After a few minutes of this, Dean releases Castiel’s hands. “I think that’s a good start.” They lie there for a few moments, just staring at each other. In other circumstances, Cas would really want to be running his fingers across Dean’s cheekbones, but in this moment he only feels the keen absence of Dean pressed against him. “Do you, um, want some of my body warmth?” Castiel slips both of his arms around Dean’s torso and re-nestles his head against Dean’s chest.

       “That would be nice, Dean.” Cas mumbles. Dean takes this as an ‘okay’ and cautiously puts his arms around Castiel. When he feels Cas lean into the touch, he tightens his grip until they are flush against each other. Dean revels in feeling every inch of Castiel pressed to him and Cas loves the fact that he has Dean’s heartbeat to lull him to sleep. “Thank you, Dean.”

       “My pleasure, Cas.” Dean presses a light kiss to the top of Castiel’s head and, even though he may have imagined it, Dean swears he can feel Cas smiling into his chest right before he falls asleep.

 

>>>

 

       This time when Castiel wakes up, it’s birds. Definitely birds. Or maybe the lamp they forgot to turn off last night? He instantly hisses because this is the one time he refuses to get up, absolutely flat-out refuses. This maybe the only time he ever gets to be ensconced in Dean Winchester’s arms and he is not going to squander it. _Dean Winchester arms_ , Cas thinks, _I’m in Dean Winchester’s arms_. He giggles a little, in spite of himself, but immediately regrets it as Dean begins to stir.

       “You awake, Cas?” Dean mumbles sleepily.

       “Mhm.” Castiel replies. Dean loosens his grip on Cas slightly and moves so that he is face to face with the blue-eyed boy.

       “You alive?” Dean asks, his green eyes full of concern.

       “What do you think, Dean?”

       “I’m just asking.” Dean says, “I was worried about you, Cas.” Instinctively, Dean brings a hand up and rests it on Castiel’s cheek. “I worry about you a lot, actually.” Castiel blushes.

       “Really, Dean?” He asks shyly. Dean nods.

       “I know I don’t act like it all the time, but maybe I sometimes kinda sorta care about you.” Dean can barely meet Castiel’s eyes after that sentence and it is in that moment that Castiel makes a decision. He doesn’t know if Dean cares for him in a romantic way. He doesn’t know if Dean is just trying to be a nice guy. He doesn’t know if Dean is dating Jess. But Castiel Novak will be damned if he can’t have one sweet moment with Dean Winchester. And so Cas leans forward and kisses Dean on the lips.

       Dean is surprised by the kiss, but by no means does that deter him. The hand on Castiel’s cheek moves to the back of Cas’ neck as Dean deepens the kiss. He feels Castiel’s warm, slightly chapped lips against his and the world is on the back burner. All he cares about is Cas’ mouth on his, Cas and his bedhead which Dean is currently running his fingers through, Cas and his shy blushes, Cas and the way the guy makes him feel like the world is nothing. Cas who is somehow his everything, some how has always been Dean’s everything, but is now completely and utterly his, in this hideous beige tent by Laurel Lake.

       When they break apart both Dean and Cas are grinning stupidly. Dean doesn’t want to lose any part of the moment and stays close to the other boy, pressing their foreheads together.

       “You’ve had no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for.” Cas says breathily, his eyes locked with Dean’s.

       “Well, I’m glad you did.” Dean says “Because I had no idea I wanted that until last night.”

       “Oh, really?” Castiel asks, giving Dean a steamy look.

       “Well, I honestly didn’t know how I felt about you, Cas.” Dean says. “And then I talked to Jess and within in five minutes, she’s fangirling over Sammy and I’m telling her I’m in love with you.”

       “You’re in love with me?” Castiel asks. Dean blushes a deep crimson.

       “I did not just say that Cas, you hear me I-”

       “Dean. You love me?” Castiel sees Dean give a slight, embarrassed nod and smiles.  “Well that’s okay, Dean.” Cas says, giving Dean a quick peck on the lips. “‘Cause I’m kinda in love with you too.”

 

>>>

 

       Not wanting to risk Ruby or Meg finding them like that, they eventually get up.

       “What are we gonna do?” Cas whispers, lacing up his boots. “It’s not even seven yet.”

       “I heard Carlos saying yesterday that the lake is really beautiful in the morning.” Dean gives Castiel a sly grin. “You and I are going on a walk, Castiel Novak.”

       “More walking?” Cas asks as he hoists himself up. “You’ve got to pull out some big straws to make me come with you.”

       “I can lend you my body warmth.” Dean says as he stands. In a moment, Castiel is tucked against Dean’s side. Dean drapes an arm around Castiel and Cas makes some contented noises.

       “Let’s walk, Dean.”

       They don’t talk much as they make their way round the lake, each other’s company is more than enough. Dean occasionally points out a strange bird that makes Cas laugh and Cas tells Dean which parts of the lake he’d like to sketch.

       “And I’d really like to get that patch over there with the pondweed, but...” Castiel pauses. “I don’t know if I can remember it all.”

       “You know, Cas,” Dean says softly. “I think this trip will be memorable in more ways than one.”

       “You know what, Dean,” Cas replies. “I think you’re absolutely right.” He presses a quick kiss to Dean’s cheek and Dean grins. And if anyone asked him at that moment what memory he would want to preserve for forever he would tell them “this, this would be it”.

 

>>>

 

       When they get back to camp, Adam and Jess have already begun preparing breakfast.

       “Where have you two been?” Jess asks knowingly, beaming when she sees Dean’s arm around Castiel.

       “Just exploring the lake.” Dean says airily. “Nothing much.”

       “Hot granola?” She asks.

       “Yes, please!”  They say in unison.

       “Here you go.” She passes over two bowls of warm brown mush. “Do you want me to make you guys some hot cocoa?”

       “That’d be great, Jess.” Dean says.

       “It’s your reward for growing a pair.” She replies. As Dean and Cas take a seat in the log circle, she turns to Adam. “Hey have you seen-”

       “Are they like…dating?” Adam asks, pointing at Dean and Castiel. Jess gives him a withering look.

       “Who cares if they are! Now you go find me the hot chocolate mix or I _will_ tell everyone about your crush on Kevin.” Jess declares firmly.

       “Yes ma’am.” He says instantly darting over to the bear cans.

       As it would happen, Adam isn’t the only who reacts to Dean and Cas. When the rest of the girls emerge from their tent, Meg and Ruby stop to whisper. Then Ruby goes up to the pair.

       “So, when did this happen?” She asks accusatively, gesturing at their closeness.

       “Some time last night.” Cas says casually, still chewing his granola.

       “If I had know that this kind of stuff would be happening at some ungodly hour, I would _not_ have come on this trip.” Ruby announces scornfully.  

       “Really, Ruby,” Jess calls from the stove. “That’s not what you were saying when you told us how you wanted to screw Sam Winchester last night.” Dean makes a disgusted face and Castiel snickers as an indignant Ruby runs back to her tent. Meg immediately follows to support her sister, but Anna just stays behind and laughs with the rest of them.

       “You served her good, Jess!” Gabriel says as he traipses into the clearing, the other boys following behind him. “I think Ruby may be down for the count.” Jess flashes him a grin, and returns her attention to the boiling pot. A little while later, she calls Adam over.

       “Fill up these cups and bring them to Cas and Dean, please.”

       “Yes ma’am.” Adam says, bowing slightly as he accepts the mugs

       “Oh, and Adam?”

       “Yes?” Jess passes him another mug.

“Bring some to Kevin too.” She smiles as a pink flush creeps up Adam’s cheeks.

 

>>>

 

       By the time they are back on the trail, it is starting to dawn on everyone that their trip is coming to an end.

       “Tonight is our last night here, guys,” Ash remarks as they make their way down the hill “how weird is that?”

       “I never knew camping could pass by so quickly.” Kevin affirms.

       “Are you sad, Kev-kev?” Ash asks. Kevin makes a noncommittal noise that could possibly be interpreted as a death threat.

       “Did you see that, Dean?” Castiel asks. “That vein in his neck was throbbing a little.”

       “It’s not a burst blood vessel.”

       “But, Dean-”  

       “I’m not giving you twenty bucks, Cas.”

       “Assbutt.” Cas mutters.

       “Aw come on,” Dean says, extending a hand to Cas. “you know you love me.”

       “Unfortunately I do, Dean.” Cas grumbles, interlacing their fingers. “Unfortunately I do.”

 

>>>

 

       Midway down the hill, Carlos begins leading them off the trail into the brush.

       “We’re taking a detour,” he calls. “hopefully, we won’t have to cross that river again.

       “Knowing Carlos,” Cas mumbles as they push through the brush. “We’ll have to cross five rivers before the day is done.”

       “If you hurt yourself again,” Dean says as he ducks under a low hanging branch. “I will kill you.” Castiel cocks his head to one side.

       “Dean, that seems counter-productive.”

       “Dammit, Cas. You know what I mean!”

       Castiel turned out to be wrong and the crew only had to cross two rivers. The first has a thick log over it and Carlos tells them “Just don’t look down.” as he tightrope-walks across it. Dean reluctantly lets go of Castiel’s hand as the form a single file line to pass over the bridge. He immediately reclaims it at the other side.

       “Were you that worried?” Cas asks.

       “I just have bad vibes with you and rivers, man.”

       “Don’t worry,” Cas says, “I won’t drown.”

       The second river turns out to be their old foe, making the detour rather pointless. As they get closer to the bank, Carlos hisses in frustration and begins cursing in Spanish. He stops for a moment to survey the scene. He sees a number of logs on shore and gets an idea.

       “Dean,” he calls. Dean walks to the front, bringing Castiel with him. “Lead the group across those fallen tree trunks to the edge of the bank there.” He says, pointing to a clear landmark.

       “Well what are you gonna do?” Dean asks. Carlos grins at him.

       “I’m going to build a bridge.”

       Some how, Carlos has managed to make his log bridge stretch halfway across the river as Dean and company approach the final trunk. This one is significantly higher than the others, and parts of the wood are black with fire damage.

       Dean turns back to Cas.

       “I’ll go first, then I’ll help you get across.” Castiel nods, giving Dean’s hand a quick squeeze before letting go. Dean is barely able to reach the top of the log and, with a great deal of effort, hoists himself up. He lands on his stomach, panting. “It’s not too hard.” He says through shaky breaths. He then moves to a crouching position, then extends a hand down to Castiel. “I’ll pull you up.” Cas takes his hand and clambers up the trunk, Dean pulling him each step of the way. “You good?” Dean asks. Castiel nods breathlessly. “Good.” Dean says, squeezing Cas’ hand. “I’ll have to stay and help the others, but you be careful when you jump down, alright?” Castiel nods.

       “Yes, Dean.”

       When all of the hikers have made it over the log, Carlos’ bridge is complete.

       “Don’t tell me we’re walking over that.” Meg says sourly.

       “Okay then,” Carlos says, “I will not tell you.” Ignoring Meg’s livid face, he turns to address the rest of the group. “This bridge is not as strong as the last one we crossed, so we will have to go one at a time. I will bring your packs across. You guys need to focus on keeping your balance.” He opens his mouth to ask for volunteers, but Castiel steps forward.

       “I’ll go first.” Cas declares. Dean tries to convince him not to, but Cas has already discarded his pack and is walking towards the first log segment. “I won’t drown.” He whispers before stepping onto the bridge, arms out. Cas takes his time on this crossing, making sure the balance is right before making a move. It takes a good while for him to cross the bridge, but he reaches the shore safely. Dean breathes a sigh of relief as he sees Castiel turn around and give the group a wave.

       “I’ll go next.” Dean says firmly. Despite Castiel’s safe crossing, he still feels quite protective over the guy and needs to be on the other bank. As a result, Dean is maybe a little bit clumsier, a little bit sloppier with his footing. And so, near the end of the bridge, Dean stumbles a little bit. The group holds his breath as he struggles to recover, eventually deciding to take a flying leap onto the bank.

       “Dean, what the hell!” Castiel exclaims as he pulls Dean away from the rushing water. “You were the one telling me not to drown!”

       “But here’s the thing, Cas” Dean says softly. “I didn’t.” Castiel pulls him in for a quick hug.

       “You still scared me, Dean.”

       “Won’t do it again, Cas. Scout’s honor.”

 

>>>

 

       After the company crosses the second river, the hike down goes much faster and, before long they find themselves back at the shallow creek where they camped the night before. While the others busy themselves with setting up camp, Meg sulks on a log, not moving.

       “You think she’ll get over herself?” Cas asks Dean.

       “I should hope so.” Dean replies, “She’s supposed to be on dinner duty.”

       “And you’re okay with…you know, us being ‘public’?” Castiel asks. Dean stops rummaging through his pack and turns so that he can put both of his hands on Castiel’s waist.

       “Now Cas,” Dean says, “Why would I be ashamed of letting everyone know I’ve finally pulled my head out of my ass?” Castiel giggles slightly.

       “So you’d be okay if I kissed you right here, in broad daylight, for the world to see?”

       “You know Cas,” Dean says, “I was thinking about doing just that.” He wraps his arms completely around Castiel’s waist and pulls him in for a sweet kiss. While it is certainly more chaste than the one they shared last night, it is no less passionate. And, as the camp looks on, no one can deny that every single fiber of their bodies is completely and utterly enraptured with the other.

       “Why can’t hot guys ever do that for me?” Kevin moans to Jess as they clear away space for the log circle.

       “Why don’t you just ask Adam?” Jess says. “I’m sure he’d be more than happy to help you out with that.”

 

>>>

 

       It is later that night, when they are all sitting around the campfire, that Cas realizes the purpose of the freshman camping trip. _It’s not to torture us as most people think. But at the same time, it doesn’t force us to bond._ He looks over to Ruby when he thinks this. She’s considerably lightened up, but is still a bit grouchy. _It helps us find ourselves_ , he thinks as Ash sings a rendition of Radioactive. _It helps us figure out where we want to go and who we want to be._ He looks over to see Anna and Jess singing the chorus with Ash. He sees Kevin and Adam talking quietly, their heads bent. _But most importantly_ , Cas thinks, looking at Dean, _it helps find what was already there_. And, Cas thinks as Carlos stands to add more sticks to the fire, _what is to come_.

 

>>>

 

       The rest of the trip passes by in a blur. Dean honestly doesn’t remember it much. Carlos put Cas in his tent and slept outside, so the night was uneventful. There was an early start, the final hike down, and a surly Ruby, nothing unusual. There was the van ride, which was filled with innuendos and bad pop music, and then finally there was the eventual reunion with the rest of the grade.

       Jess instantly breaks away from the group and makes her way towards a tall boy in plaid.

       “Sam!” She weaves through people to get to him and immediately pulls him into a hug.

       “Hey, Jess.” Sam says warmly. “I missed you.”

       “I missed you too, Winchester.” She looks around quickly and then, when she’s sure the teachers have their backs turned, presses a quick kiss to his cheek. Sam rubs his face in shock, barely believing in the girl before him. “Sit on the bus with me?”

       “Sure.” Sam says, still in awe.

       “Go Sammy, go.” Dean says, watching his brother board the bus with Jess.

       “You think they’ll start properly dating?” Castiel asks as they board the bus.

       “You know Jess.” Dean says, “Sam doesn’t know what’s coming for him.”

       “And what about me?” Cas asks. “What’s in store when I date the great Dean Winchester?” Dean smiles and gives Cas a kiss on the cheek.

       “Well maybe if you told me your number, I could call you up and arrange a time to show you.”

       “Do you have a pen, Dean?” Cas asks dryly as they get on the bus.

       “Cas,” Dean says, “I’ve been waiting years to be dating you. I will memorize your number.” Castiel blushes at his comment.

       “Fine, Dean,” Cas says ask they take their seats. “But you still owe me twenty bucks. Kevin totally lost it the other day.”

       “What if we just had a movie night instead?”

       “A movie night?” Castiel asks, his head cocked to one side.

       “You know,” Dean says “It’s a thing with action movies, and lots of hand holding, and” he gives Cas a suggestive look. “maybe even kissing.”

       “Well, Dean Winchester.” Cas says, covering Dean’s hand with his own. “I just might be up for that.” The pair grins stupidly for the rest of the ride, on through the pit stop, and even up to the moment when they are dropped off in the school parking lot.

       Just before their parents arrive, Dean gives Cas a peck on the forehead.

       “I’ll call you tomorrow?” Dean asks.

       “And the next day.” Cas mumbles drowsily.

       “And the day after that.”

       “And the day after that.”

       “What about after school ends?”  

       “You don’t call,” Cas says, “when time ends.”

       “You know, Castiel Novak,” Dean says as a black Chevy impala pulls into the lot. “I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://thearchangelofsass.tumblr.com/)


End file.
